December Night Stroll
by AnxiousMind
Summary: “I could’ve been yours if only you chose the right side in this war.” He scoffed but said nothing. “I still have the Chocolate Frog limited edition box, the silver hairclip, also the sweater you gave me.” D/G -COMPLETE- R & R please


**December Night Stroll**

The corridors were quiet. Not even Peeves' usual cackle could be heard. It was Draco's turn for night patrol to watch out for any Dumbledore's Army activity.

The December cold did not send any shiver down his spine despite his thin layer of clothing. Crabbe was supposed to be coming with him tonight but chocolate fudge Bulstrode retrieved from kitchen stopped him from joining. It didn't matter to Draco. Being alone has become more and more familiar to him.

Dumbledore's Army, he heard and knew, grew much bigger. Seven in eight students who were not in Slytherin were bound to be in it. Headed by Female Weasley, Longbottom and Lovegood, they had found other places than just the room of requirement to do their own biddings. Slytherins, particularly younger ones were used for their practice. This risk was taken to their own account.

Not so long ago, the Creevey brothers came to breakfast bruised and battered from their previous detention night. Finnigan was outraged and attacked Goyle, who had caught the brothers and told on Snape. The next morning Finnigan had his breakfast with Madam Pomfrey.

Even Draco had to admit the regime of Death Eaters in Hogwarts was not to his preference of comfort. But contemplating this did not fall to his priority. He can only think about what the Dark Lord could be doing to his parents. Worried they were of what to be of their son. He realized that he's nothing but another puppet just like other Death Eaters, the difference was now, the Malfoys were no longer in a secure position in the Dark Lord's view. With two curses, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy could be gone in a heartbeat.

Draco looked up in which corridor he was now; the one leading to the Astronomy Tower.

Last month Dumbledore's Army held a small meeting for the seniors and experienced a small encounter with Zabini, Baddock and Crabbe. Ravenclaw Patil, Lovegood and Thomas were caught and taken to dungeons for their punishment. The other unknown ten managed to run. Weasley, Longbottom and Lovegood were clear to be amongst them.

He did not hear any noise from the top of staircase but climbed it anyhow, hoping for a single moment of solace from the deadening silence of the frosty corridors. He was on his last step when he saw a silhouette leaning against the telescope cabinet. The silhouette was a girl looking out the massive glass into the forbidden forest. When she turned to look at him, she did not flinch but merely shrugged.

"If you want me to come with you for retribution, give me another hour."

Draco continued his step to sit by her, "I'll wait for you then, Weasley."

The red moon hung above the trees, outshining the stars.

"How have you been doing, Malfoy?" she said quietly, "Are you satisfied with who you are right now?"

He did not answer.

"I know Riddle's Diary incident meant nothing to you. But I thought, or hope, these days it might at least trigger back the kindness and warmth you had back then."

"I've missed you."

"You've missed me? For how long now? Five years? It's just tad late to say you miss me, Malfoy."

"I wanted to tell you two years ago in Umbridge's office, but you were already attacking me with the Bat-Bogey."

"Yes, well, then you'll only four years late."

The silence fell on them again. Draco lost the words he has gathered for five longs years in one night where the girl, now a lady, he once cared for sat peacefully beside him.

**(&#)!**

In Ginny's first year, she cornered herself underneath the washbasin. Moaning Myrtle just flushed herself down the toilet when Ginny entered.

Myrtle wasn't the best personality and aware the Ginny was not in the mood for her laments that Ginny threw her book bag at her. She cried louder than ever and flung herself into the toilet.

Ginny hugged her legs, her shivers uncontrollable and her diary lay neglected beside her.

Draco entered the bathroom and came to her and kneeled.

"Damn, Weasley, I'm telling you now. Get rid of that book. My father didn't slip that book for your best interest."

"Bugger off, Malfoy. I have no reason to believe you."

"Then tell me why you've been waking up with blood and feathers on your bed? Missing pieces of your memory? Whether you believe me or not, please don't right about our meetings in that book or you'll jeopardize my father's life."

She replied nothing. She was not obligated to. Her head was now hidden between her knees. He stroked her head.

."I'm sorry you have to experience this, Weasley. I know you'd rather not need my help. But if you do, just come to me. If you don't want to be seen with me in front of the others, owl me and we can arrange time and place." He took a box out of his pocket, "This should help you feel better. Even only a little bit."

And he left. She could hear her footsteps and the grunts of his two cronies outside the door.

Once she was sure they were gone and looked what Malfoy had left her. It was a box with a picture of green frog on the cover. She smiled weakly and opened the box. Inside was Chocolate's Frog limited edition; instead of a single frog, there were a family of frogs, Papa, Mama and Baby Frog.

**(&#)!**

"Do you think what I did, in your first year, was kind and warm?" Draco said, his voice no less than a whisper.

"I thought so. But after you found out what happened down at the Chamber of Secrets, you stopped talking to me. You even stop looking or even glancing at me during meal times. I hated you in my second year."

"Did you?"

"Of course I did. I still have those gifts you gave me. Actually, I still do. I just keep them in the deepest part of my trunk. There's still Harry that diverted my attention from you. He's my hero."

"No, he's your boyfriend and you're his girlfriend." Draco said, failing to hide the bitter tone.

"I could've been yours if only you chose the right side in this war."

He scoffed but said nothing.

"I still have the Chocolate Frog limited edition box, the silver hairclip, also the sweater you gave me."

"You better still have that sweater. It cost me galleons that did."

**(&#)!**

The winter wind swept her pink off her cheek. The hardness of the tree bark pressed against her cold back.

He didn't mean to creep up to her and she jumped when he engulfed his arms around her.

"Hello, love. Feeling better?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"You know better than to go out in December in only your school blouse and skirt."

"I have my tights on." She said softly. "It's good enough."

"Well, luckily, I happen to wear two sweaters." Draco said and pulled two layers of sweaters and put the outer layer back on. He now held out the dark moss green sweater that was the inner layer to her, "Wear it."

She looked at it and shrugged.

"Honestly, do I have to do everything for you?" He said impatiently, and set it on her head. She gave in and pushed her hands into the armholes.

The warmth swallowed her and she whiffed the musk smell of Malfoy and a faint smell of cigarette. "You haven't quit smoking." She said.

"No, I haven't." He answered shortly.

"You should." She watched the squid surfaced in the lake.

He reached his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear, "Don't hide that pretty face." He produced a silver hairclip from his pocket and situated it to keep her bangs from her face and forehead.

"Your pocket is like a magic pocket. You always have things for me from it."

He pecked her freezing cheek.

**(&#)!**

"Why not move to our side, Draco?"

"I can't." He said, "I'd be abandoning my parents if I do that."

She tilted her head and leaned on his shoulder.

He had missed the touch of her skin, the cinnamon scent from her hair and her calm rebellious. Those nights they sat, sometimes laid to next other. She would have fevers and feel cold in the dead of the night even though it was already hot and humid in the room. He would panic and compress her head with ice towels but felt useless because he doesn't know to suppress her pain.

"I've missed you, too, you know. Harry will never have what you had."

"What I had? I don't have it anymore, do I?"

"I gave everything to you that night. Tom was furious when he found out. He expected me to be…"

"Original?" He finished. He ran his fingers through her hair and heaved a sigh. "You know it's almost an hour."

She raised her head from his shoulder and stared into his eyes, teasingly, "Before we leave, can I have a snog?"

"Is this your way of writhing out of trouble?" He laughed sarcastically, "I don't think so."

She advanced and placed her lips on his. He responded and placed his hands on the side of her head. She slammed herself closer to him, to feel his body long missed by hers. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. His arms embracing her, hers was round his neck. Both their bodies tumbled on the rug – each devouring another, his on top of hers, they were still making out furiously.

He pulled away and smiled, "You're still getting detention, Miss Weasley."

She rolled him over so that she was on top of him, her hands pushing his wrists against the floor. "Mister Malfoy, you underestimate me." She planted her lips once more on his before standing up, Draco followed but wasn't quick enough to stop her from grabbing her robe and running down the stairs.

He pursued her and managed to seize the end of her billowing robe causing her to stop in mid air and almost stumble down the stairs did he not catch her in time.

"Your not getting away from me again, Ginny, not this time." His voice was stern as he held her wrist tight in his grip.

"What's in it for you Draco? I did not only miss you. You stop talking to me, you even stop making eye contact with me – anywhere! I cried myself to sleep those nights. I thought what we had was something." Her voice was showing sign of forthcoming tears.

His impassive expression softened at the girl, this was not the women she had spoken to minutes ago. She had transformed back into what she was when she still had Tom Riddle's diary, a small helpless little girl in pain.

"We were kids. I was a kid. We can never have that relationship anyway, love. A Malfoy and a Weasley, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, the son of a Death Eater and the daughter of members of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Then I guess I'll return to the arms of another future member of the Order of the Phoenix than a future Death Eater." She said this bitterly and the first tear drop run down her cheek.

"I'm willing to give this relationship one more time." He finally said.

"No," Her voice turned firm, "I am not going to be another half of a Death Eater, a minion of Voldemort."

He was unable to give her an answer for that statement. Now that he knew what it meant to be the bad guy, that it's not like what he imagined taking lives of others, part of him wanted to change sides. But it would be impossible doing so without sacrificing his parents, they have forfeited so much for his well-being. And he cannot let all that evaporate for his selfishness over a girl. A girl - the girl that might and will change his life forever,

"Give me time. I will come to your side." He loosened his grip on her.

"How long I have to wait? Once Harry beaten Voldemort? I will not make Harry hang around like an idiot– he's fighting for our freedom out there and here I am fraternizing with who is supposed to be our enemy."

He pulled her into his embrace, "Ginny Weasley, I love you. I told you, I'm not letting you go again. Not this time. But please wait. Please."

"I will." Ginny whispered, "I will if you promise that you will come to our side."

"I promise."

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
